


Bumptiuous

by daisydiversions



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BUMPTIOUS - <i>presumptuously, obtusely, and often noisily self-assertive</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumptiuous

Eiji doesn't exactly hate Saeki.

It's just the way that Saeki stands next to Fuji like the past three years haven't happened and the way Fuji smiles and leans back like he doesn't care either way makes Eiji want to kick up a fuss. 

Fuji is _his_ best friend now and Eiji thinks that should count for something.

It does. And Fuji proves that by letting him work through Saeki's hold on him during the match and covering for him when the game runs longer than Eiji's hold over his own body. 

The strategy they're hit with shows that Saeki knows Fuji in and out, especially when Saeki is completely unsurprised with the outcome. His grin is fond and his handshake lingering and Eiji laughs when he drags Fuji away because he's still telling himself that he won.

 

That night Eiji brushes his teeth extra hard and tells himself that Fuji isn't even really his doubles partner, so he should just stop thinking about it.

He doesn't.


End file.
